Lies
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Rukia believed Kaien was a good man but if only she had seen through his kindness she may have never been hurt. Warning:Rape. For CottonBallLOL. Rant inside.


**Author's Note: Man, people do not see the warning on things huh? Here's and example; It's morning and I go to my computer and to check my email, this is what I found on two of my dark fics:**

**"fuck you sick fucking negger fuck you your sister mother i hope they get rape"**

**and**

**"your a fucking sick motherfucker i hope you fucking get rape in the ass"**

**-roli/roi**

**Honestly, I laughed reading these. Then I went of to visit my PREGNANT older sister so I can hang out with her for New Years while I said goodbye to my LITTLE five-year old sister and mother who are going off to Riverside for New Years. Do not review my things if you don't like it, in fact, go complain about your pathetic life to someone who cares. My writing is D-A-R-K! If people see that but continue to read my fics and then choose to hate that's their problem but never in your pathetic life threaten my family for something they have nothing to do with you little vermin. I don't care what happens to me, I've been to hell and back but my family is important. Real mature, by the way, hoping something as sick as that on women who have done nothing wrong. Yes, I write about it but it's who I am. I'm not going around raping people(don't know if I could since I'm a girl)I'm done with my rant. This is for CottonballLOL. I hope you enjoy. BTW, I'm mexican! Sorry if the things above offend anyone, I didn't say it. The person up there did.**

**Warning: Hey! Hey! Look over here! Here! Read me! Rape, NON CON**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Rukia stared out at the sun in the sky as the warm air hit her skin. Rukia sighed in relief as she took a sip of water Lieutenant Shiba brought her, she turned her head and smiled weakly at him as he turned and grinned like an idiot at her. Kaien Shiba was a great man in Rukia's eyes, he had helped her find peace when she entered Squad 13 and taught her how to use her Zanpakutou wisely. She was in debt to him and she could tell that he thought the same. His smile fell and turned into a smirk as he looked behind him and looked back to her.

"Hey Kuchiki, let's go train somewhere more private." Kaien said, standing up. Rukia looked up as his shadow towered her and nodded slowly.

"Yes, sir." Rukia said, fumbling to her feet.

Rukia followed the tan man out to a field they would always practice in, she didn't have a chance to realize that he was leading her away from the others. Rukia's trust in Kaien was all that mattered to her. He stopped walking causing Rukia to bump into his large body by accident. Kaien chuckled at her response as she bowed her head and kept saying sorry like an idiot but he'd be lying if he didn't think it was cute. Rukia reached for the hilt of her blade thinking that she was just going to train but a tan hand wrapped around her small wrist.

"Sir?" Rukia asked, trying to pull away gently only to feel the grip on her wrist tighten.

"You know, Kuchiki, you have what it takes to be a seated officer." Kaien said, Rukia's mouth opens slightly.

"Really?" Rukia said, she felt her arm getting tugged gently by Kaien.

"Yeah but what's holding you back? Your big brother?" Kaien said, letting go of her hand and beginning to circle the small woman.

"Uh well it's...hard to say." Rukia muttered, as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist causing Rukia to tense up.

"Don't you hate that he's holding you back? Why don't we do something that will get the frustration out of both of us?" Kaien whispered sensually in Rukia's ear. Rukia's heart began to pound wildly as her hands went to the grip on her waist.

"No-no we can't. You're married, Lieutenant Shiba!" Rukia said, gasping as she felt his hands pull at her clothing.

"She's out on a mission and won't be back for awhile. Come on, you know you want this too." Kaien said, thrusting his hips gently.

Rukia fought to keep her clothes on as she felt them being pulled away. Gasping at the small thrust Kaien had just done and leaning away from as his lips began to trail her neck. Rukia closed her eyes tightly as she tried to wiggle out of his grip, raising her legs to hit the person behind her only to hit air. A growl came from the lieutenant as he turned her to face him, pushing her up against a nearby tree. He inched his head closer to hers so he could be at eye-level with the fighting Kuchiki.

"What's wrong, Kuchiki? Seeing how you always look at me I thought you'd be enjoying this." Kaien said, cupping her breast through the clothing on her body.

Rukia grimaced at the feel and raised her hands to punch at his body but felt them being pinned up by one of his hands. He gently began to rub his body against her own and grinned as a muffled whimper came from her lips. His lips returned to her neck and licked up, giving small bites were he had licked at. Rukia tried to push him away with her legs but found herself getting raised up higher. Kaien had released the grip on her wrist and they now stayed on her butt as he raised her off the ground. Rukia used this time to her advantage, punching at the man attacking her neck before trying a kido. A pair of hungry lips stopped her mid-sentence, biting down n her lips causing Rukia to yelp from the small pain. Kaien licked at the taste of copper and swallowed any attempt of her crying for help, his tongue ravaging her small mouth. Rukia screamed into the kiss as she continued to fight and spat in his face when he pulled away from her swollen lips. Kaien glared at the woman in front of him and grabbed her clothing around her chest and began to pull them off.

"Stop this right now!" Rukia yelled, wrapping her arms around her chest to keep any clothes from leaving her body. Kaien smirked as he rocked his hips against Rukia's core, her eyes closing at the feeling of his arousal.

"Can't do that. I need you right now." Kaien growled, his teeth nibbling at her earlobe. Rukia tried to squeeze her legs shut but Kaien had already spread them apart with his body so instead of closing her legs Rukia had unintentionally rubbed against his member. A moan escaped his lips as he began to rock his body against her resisting body with more speed.

"Mmm, do that again." Kaien said, his hands making their way up her shirt. Rukia grabbed his wrist and tried to pull his hands away from her body but the man in front of her only chuckled and continued to go forward. His hand gently squeezed her breast and pinched her nipple as Rukia squeezed her eyes shut from the unwanted feeling.

"Kuchiki, you're so soft." Kaien said, his voice fill with lust and need. He was growing impatient, as he let out a loud growl he began to pull away the lower half of Rukia's uniform quickly. Rukia tried to scream for help again but Kaien covered her mouth with his hand and glared at the girl he had pinned down.

"Shut up, Kuchiki." Kaien growled, his hand getting rid of his clothes.

Rukia glared back at the man as she continued to struggle but froze when she looked down. Her eyes widening when she saw his large member that was dripping with pre-cum. He smiled at her reaction and began to stroke his shaft gently before looking into her eyes. Rukia stared at him with frightful eyes and began to shake her head frantically when she felt him position himself at her entrance.

"Don't...don't do this." Rukia whispered, Kaien cupped her face and kissed her lips roughly so he could swallow her scream when he penatrated her.

That's exactly what happened, tears ran down her cheeks and stained not only her own face but Kaien's face as well. He moaned at her tightness and rocked his hips slowly relishing the feeling of finally getting who he wanted. Rukia now sobbed as Kaien pulled out of her, giving her false hope that he had changed his mind but her scream grew more pain filled as he continued to thrust inside her again. Rukia's body began to feel sore and she could feel her blood dripping from in between her legs as Kaien ignored her pained cries and gave into pleasure while pounding into her and causing the rough bark of the tree to scratch Rukia's pale back. She turned her head away from him and tried to think it was someone else but with every pound he'd moan her name and bite at her abused neck.

Her whimper grew silent as her throat felt sore from her screaming, the only thing she could do was stay still as the feeling of being torn in half started to grow more intense. He had no mercy and did not care for her sobs as he pleasured himself to Rukia's misfortune. His head thrown back as his hips rocked wildly and his cock getting ready for his reaching climax. Kaien grabbed Rukia's face and forced her to open her eyes so he can watch her as he came inside of her. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came with a loud moan and stopped his quick movements. Kaien pulled out of her and let her body drop to the floor, his smile returning as he dressed himself. Once he was done changing he gave Rukia one last glace and walked away satisfied.

**Now, let me make myself clear; I know Kaien would never do this. It's a request that I did for CottonBallLOL but do I feel bad writing this? Honestly, no I don't. My writing in my books and fanfic are dark and always will be. I'm sorry if a few of you don't like it but don't flame. For those you did enjoy review please. **

**Special thanks to my awesome BETA DeviantHollow. Thanks for the help!**


End file.
